1. Field of the Invention
A rebar cap assembly for covering the free end of a rebar rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rebar cap assemblies for covering the free end of a rebar rod are generally known in the art. One such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. D654,384 granted Feb. 21, 2012 to Curt McDonald (hereinafter, the '384 patent), which discloses a rebar cap with a casing of a continuous integral metal material with a cylindrical side wall disposed about an axis and extending between an open end and a closed end with a top wall to define an interior space between the open end and the closed end for receiving the free end of the rebar rod. The rebar cap disclosed in the '384 patent also includes a shoulder extending annularly about and radially from the side wall and extending into the top wall. The rebar cap of the '384 patent further includes retaining tabs in the side wall for securing the rebar cap to the free end of the rebar rod, with the retaining tabs spaced axially from the open end and spaced circumferentially at regular intervals, and including a ramp extending into the interior space toward the closed end and terminating at a lip.